Chroniques d'internat 1
by Vert
Summary: Coécrit avec Rouge. Vous vous êtes toujours demandés ce qu'il se passe lorsque l'on vole la baguette d'un sorcier pour faire des pâtes? Résultat en image ou presque Attention, crossover avec tout et n'importe quoi
1. Prologue

Chroniques d'internat – Première partie

****

**Le fabuleux destin de Yann Tiersen**

Auteurs : Vert et Rouge

Disclaimer : Rien de rien de rien ne nous appartient dans cette histoire. Nous ne sommes ni Tolkien, ni Rowling, ni Lucas… Si on fais la liste on y est encore demain ! Et on ne gagne aucun sou là-dessus malheureusement, même pas un caramel ou une feuille de salade !

Spoiler : Jusqu'au tome 4 d'Harry Potter, plus la totalité des films/livres du seigneur des Anneaux, plus tous les épisodes de Starwars… c'est à peu près tout grosso modo.

Avertissement : G. Faites attention, certaines visions de vos personnages préférés pourraient être profondément altérées par votre lecture !

_A Tissy, Mary, Schnu et aux autres Baudelairiens_

_A JRR Tolkien, JK Rowling, Georges Lucas et j'en passe_

_A Yann Tiersen, notre souffre douleur quotidien, et à Legolas, avec ou sans perruque -)_

Prologue : Où l'on explique certaines choses

            Avant tout chose : accrochez-vous ! Cette histoire est le plus grand bordel intergalactique connu qui mêle à peu près tout et n'importe quoi. Les seules raisons de son classement sous le genre Harry Potter sont :

1) Y'a plus de lecteurs donc plus de reviews (comment ça je ne pense qu'à ça ?)

2) Après tout l'histoire démarre sur Harry Potter

3) Le fondement même de ces délires est un hibou en peluche !

            Eh oui ! Il fut un temps où Rouge et Vert n'étaient que deux innocentes lycéennes en internat. Et il fut un temps où la cousine de Vert décida que le meilleur cadeau à offrir à Vert était une petite Hedwige en peluche. Ni une, ni d'eux, la bestiole est adoptée par la tribu et est très vite transformée en service postal express.

            Et puis, il fut un temps où Rouge et Vert, tombées raides dingues amoureuses de la musique du Fabuleux Destin d'Amélie Poulain, décidèrent d'aller voir son fabuleux compositeur en concert. Et  il fait avouer que voir sur scène un Yann Tiersen sur scène jouant en même temps du violon, de l'accordéon et du piano, tout en fumant sa clope et buvant sa bière, y'a de quoi vous déranger un cerveau déjà pas franchement rangé !

            Vint un jour où Rouge, se plaignant de ne jamais recevoir de courrier de Vert, réclama à corps et à cri une de ces histoires foireuses qu'écrit Vert à ses heures perdues. Si bien qu'elle reçu un vendredi soir un sympathique message de Vert, un hibou express comme on dit dans le jargon -). Auquel elle écrivit une suite, et ainsi de suite…

Bon voilà, tout est dit, vous n'avez plus qu'à lire la suite. Comme je suis gentille, j'ajoute en dessous une petite description des personnages, des fois que vous ne les connaissiez pas.

Les hiboux sont en alternance de Vert et de rouge, à quelques exceptions près, mais vu que c'est signé et daté, vous devriez vous y retrouver…

Lexique en vrac des personnages principaux :

Yann Tiersen :

            Le sujet est quand même épineux. Yann, si tu passes par là, on t'aime, je te jure, on t'aime ! Yann Tiersen est un musicien très touche à tout qui sait composer des musiques très éclectiques, qui peuvent être à la fois d'une tristesse infinie et d'une joie sans pareil, bien que cet avis ne concerne que moi, et Rouge, qui je suis sûre, le pense aussi. Vous le connaissez peut-être, il a composé (entre guillemets, vu que la moitié viennent de ses anciens albums) la musique du Fabuleux Destin d'Amélie Poulain, et récemment celle de Good Bye Lenin ! Mais ce n'est pas pour autant un compositeur de musque de film ! Il a également réalisé quelques cinq autres Cds. Retenez l'essentiel : il a l'air (dsl Yann mais c'est vrai) d'être toujours à coté de la plaque, et joue de plein d'instruments à la fois comme un virtuose. Voilà, vous avez les bases !

Harry Potter :

Je dois vraiment vous faire l'insulte de vous rappeler ce que c'est ?

Le Seigneur des Anneaux :

            On va faire vite histoire de résumer l'essentiel de cette œuvre magistrale, à voir, à lire, à écouter (quelque belle bo !) : Une compagnie composé de 4 hobbits, un magicien, un elfe, un nain et deux hommes s'en vont en Mordor, chez un méchant Dark Lord pour détruire un anneau maléfique. Retenez quelques trucs : Frodon, le hobbit, porte l'anneau. Aragorn (un des hommes) est amoureux de l'elfe Arwen, Boromir, l'autre homme, est de toute façon mort au stade où on reprend l'histoire. Legolas est l'elfe, Gandalf le magicien et Gimli le nain. Les autres hobbits sont Sam, Merry et Pippin. Enfin, un autre méchant se dresse sur leur route : Saroumane. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir beaucoup plus pour comprendre cette série là de hiboux express !

Star Wars :

Première chose : les Jedi sont des sorciers sans baguette qui utilisent la Force pour faire de la télékinésie, de la télépathie… Après : Dark Vador le méchant fut autrefois appelé Anakin Skywalker. Il a été formé par un certain Obi-wan Kenobi. Il a deux enfants, Luke et Leia. Leia est mariée(enfin tout dépend où on se place dans le temps) à Yan Solo, un contrebandier, qui n'est jamais loin de sa peluche géante Chewbacca.

La trame de l'histoire c'est surtout Yan et Luke qui libèrent Leia des griffes de Dark Vador, avec une fantastique course poursuite dans les couloirs d'une super arme, l'étoile noire, qu'ils détruisent à la fin. Et Luke se bat contre son père et y perd la main droite…Enfin ça c'est la version abrégée ! Sinon z'avez qu'à louer les cassettes, si on se limite aux épisodes 4, 5 et 6, c'est un très bon moment à passer !

Les formidables aventures de Lapinot :

            Je vous résume le principe : ces BDs reprennent les grands genres (western…) en version parodique. Parmi tous les personnages qui reviennent souvent, Richard est un chat pas franchement intelligent, et dont la réplique favorite dans un album est « oh l'autre hé ! ». C'est également un grand fan de Starwars. Je vous recommande vivement la lecture de ces merveilleuses histoires qui sont bien tordants. 

Voilà, les bases sont posées. Bonne lecture. Les épisodes sont très courts vu que ça a été écrit sur papier à l'origine. Si vous avez aimez, laissez une petite review. La première partie compte 12 épisodes et deux annexes qui vont de pair (enfin presque) mais je ne mets que la compréhensible. Pardonnez-moi pour les fautes qui doivent rester. Je mettrais la deuxième partie en ligne nettement moins vite. Elle fait quand même quelques quarante épisodes, et je n'ai pas fini de les retranscrire sur l'ordinateur.

Bonne lecture

A oui au fait 

NdC : Note de Clara (Vert si vous préférez)

NdE : Note de Eva (Rouge quoi)


	2. Épisode 1: Où notre histoire commence

Chroniques d'internat – Première partie

****

**Le fabuleux destin de Yann Tiersen**

Épisode 1 : Où notre histoire commence

Le 25.01.2002 

Hibou express en provenance de … le cerveau fou de la fille folle de la chambre 211. Celle qui se ballade avec des lunettes... si si ! ! ! !

Donc reprenons notre folle épopée : Yann Tiersen était dans sa cuisine, cherchant la casserole idéale pour se faire des pâtes (c'est pas compliqué : on prend une casserole et on identifie la note produite quand on tape dessus avec une cuillère. Ex : La = petits pois, Si = Riz…) Donc il cherchait la casserole à pâtes (note correspondante : si bémol majeur bécarre dièse mineur ¾ de ton au-dessus 1/6 de ton en dessous, bonjour les cadeaux pour la trouver sur le piano ! ! )) oui donc il fouillait dans tous ses placards pour trouver sa casserole à pâtes (ben oui ça fait longtemps qu'il s'en est pas fait (les concerts et les CDs) et puis il préfère la purée (=Ré ! ! ) et les plats au micro-onde (enfin il trouve ça pas drôle ça fait pas de bruit) revenons à nos moutons (beeeeeeee… tiens c'est joli comme son et si... )). Oui donc il finit par la trouver, il tape et oh miracle ! Des pâtes toutes cuites apparaissent à l'intérieur ! Quelle chance ! 

Il sort la sauce tomate et une fourchette… Et un gars arrivé là on ne sait pas comment (panne d'idées de l'auteur (non mais vous croyiez pas que j'allais tout faire aussi ! ! -)) lui demande : « Je peux récupérer ma baguette magique s'il vous plaît ? » Yann observe le gamin d'un air bizarre (c'est pas courant les gens qui viennent comme ça chez vous comme par magie (vous en trouvez une d'idée ? Oui vous qui lisez là ! ! ! )). Faut dire qu'avec ses cheveux noirs en bataille (non bataille est trop faible), ses yeux vert crapaud et sa cicatrice bizarre en forme d'éclair sur le front … En plus il porte une robe noire assez bizarre (c'est pas courant les mecs qui portent des robes …). Enfin bon Yann Tiersen regarde la cuillère qu'il tient dans la main et découvre que c'est en réalité un vieux bout de bois couvert de taches de doigts… La suite au prochain épisode

- Yann Tiersen va-t-il suivre des cours de rattrapage de sorcellerie (avec Eva et Clara (mais bien sur ! ! ) ? ?

- Harry Potter va-t-il récupérer sa baguette ?

- Que fait donc Harry en Bretagne ? (Note d'Eva : Yann Tiersen habite à Montmartre)

- Rogue va-t-il succomber au coté obscur ?

- Luke Skywalker va-t-il venir aider Harry (C'est vrai quoi, Voldemort ressemble beaucoup à l'Empereur ! ! )

… Ben quoi fallait bien que je mette un peu de Star Wars ! !

@ + et que la Force/Farce/Magie d'Harry Potter/Lapinot/Dark Side/ Legolas et sa perruque (bon j'arrête !) soit avec vous …et avec votre esprit Amen ! ! !

Clara dit Hermione Granger dit Princesse Leia dit … bon j'arrête

_Petit commentaire de Mary : _

_Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : Waaah ! Elle me fait peur parfois Clara ! _

_            PS : I love Sylvain                                                                 Mary_

_NdC__, au 23/03/03: En ce moment ce serait plutôt I love Alex … -)_

***

Précision (inutile mais quand même) Mary a été une de nos coloc durant ces trois années d'internat.


	3. Épisode 2 : Où Eva écrit sur des petits ...

Chroniques d'internat – Première partie

****

**Le fabuleux destin de Yann Tiersen**

NdC : Note de Clara (Vert si vous préférez)

NdE : Note de Eva (Rouge quoi)

Épisode 2 : Où Eva écrit sur des petits carreaux et que c'est chiant à relire

Le 25.01.2002 (suite) 

            Hibou express en provenance de l'hystérique au pull rouge de la chambre 213

Deuxième épidose. Restituons le contexte : Yann Tiersen fait des pâtes grâce à la baguette magique de Harry Potter qui d'ailleurs est venu la chercher

(J'aime pas les petits carreaux, on sait jamais comment écrire ) bon voilà, Harry Potter vient récupérer sa baguette. Yann Tiersen le regarde interloqué, et tout ce qu'il trouve à dire c'est : 

- J'ai trop fumé de pétards !

- Wassoowez-vous (transcription littérale de ce qu'il y a écrit sur la feuille ce que ça veux dire, j'en sais rien ! !Eva change d'écriture ! ! ) ! ! Vous n'avez pas two foumé. Je me pwésente : Hawwy Potteur (les "w" c'est pour l'accent anglais (note de Clara : faut remplacer tous les « w » par des « r » (il m'a fallut longtemps pour comprendre ! ! ! )), sorcier à Poudlard ! Je voudwais récupéwer ma baguette please. »

Alors Yann (qui a maintenant décidé d'arrêter les pétards ET la bière) lui tend machinalement sa baguette et le petit bonhomme disparaît. Sur ce Mme Tiersen et le petit Elliot apparaissent. Yann de peur de se faire gronder parce qu'il a trop fumé, ne dit rien de son incrédibeul rencontre et sert les pâtes.

Plus tard, dans l'après-midi, le pauvre Yann Tiersen, à peine remis de ses émotions, monte dans la salle de musique histoire de composer un peu (tout à l'heure, en faisant la vaisselle, il a fait un assemblage de vaisselle tout à fait charmant qui est une piste pour un nouveau morceau). Il s'installe à son piano et se laisse guider par son génie créateur …

C'est alors qu'il entend une petite voix chantonner ce qu'il était en train de jouer. Il se retourne et découvre un petit bonhomme qui doit faire la moitié de la taille d'un homme normal (à l'échelle Yann Tiersen, il mesure les 2/3 de Yann Tiersen), qui un peu effrayé, se présente : « Peregrin Touque, hobbit et je fais partie de la Communauté de l'Anneau ». Yann Tiersen, qui a une grande culture littéraire, et qui a déjà rencontré Harry Potter, n'est guère étonné mais demande à Pippin ce qu'il peut bien faire ici mais le pauvre hobbit n'a pas le temps de répondre. Gandalf et Dumbledore débarquent dans la salle discutant de la manière de se débarrasser de Sauron ET de Dark Vador (pas besoin de se soucier de Dark Maul, Obi-wan Kenobi a déjà fait le sale boulot, quant à Voldemort, Harry & Co n'ont besoin de personne (en Harley Davidson ?)). Enfin Gandalf explique à Yann Tiersen qu'il a été choisi par les habitants du royaume d'Eorl ainsi que ceux de Poudlard comme compositeur de la cour. Après toutes ces révélations, Frodon débarque en gueulant que les orques sont dans la place mais Legolas s'est déjà occupé de l'orque transgénique espion de Saroumane. A ce stade de l'histoire Yann Tiersen est dans le flou le plus total…

            Suite au prochain épisode


	4. Épisode 3 : L’attaque des clones du Jedi...

Chroniques d'internat – Première partie

****

**Le fabuleux destin de Yann Tiersen**

NdC : Note de Clara (Vert si vous préférez)

NdE : Note de Eva (Rouge quoi)

Épisode 3 : L'attaque des clones du Jedi qui était revenu contre-attaquer l'empire du nouvel espoir qui menaçait le fantôme

Le 25.01.2002 (Encore ? ! Et oui on  était motivé ce jour là !) 

Hibou express en provenance de la chambre 211, de la folle furieuse à la chemise de nuit rose

Résumé de l'épisode précédent : Yann Tiersen qui est totalement perdu dans ce bordel (et puis dans l'écriture d'Eva) a retenu deux choses :

- Il faut arrêter les pétards ET la bière

- Il a été choisi pour être le musicien de la cour (de qui, de quoi, où ça, ça il a pas compris)

Épisode 3 : L'attaque des clones du Jedi qui était revenu contre attaquer l'empire du nouvel espoir qui menaçait le fantôme …

            Donc Yann Tiersen, dans le flou le plus total, se demande ce qui va ENCORE arriver. Un gars frappe et entre en gueulant « Anduril ! Anduril ! » et puis aussi « Par Elendil ! ». Et là c'est le coup de foudre entre Aragorn et …(et merde, j'ai oublié que c'était pas moi le héros de l'histoire. Tant pis reprenons). Oui donc Aragorn entre et lui dit « je suis Aragorn fils d'Arathorn et si par la vie ou la mort je puis vous sauver, je le ferais ». Mince je me suis gourée, ça c'est le seigneur des Anneaux. Bon Acte I scène première, épisode 3, Action ! : Donc les trois gars aux longues barbes blanches (Dumbledore, Gandalf et Merlin (ah oui des fois que je vous aie pas dit, il est arrivé pendant qu'on remettait en place la perruque de Legolas (coupé au montage))) lui expliquent que d'après un très vieux poème de la tradition Lapinot, il est désigné comme le seigneur des musiciens et donc avec Sauron, Voldemort et Dark Vador, ils forment le quatuor à cordes des ténèbres. Ce poème je le retranscris un peu plus bas :

            (Note : celui de Sauron de poème, on le connaît, celui de Voldemort et de Dark Vador, je les inventerai un autre jour (flemme de l'auteur))

« Trois pianos pour les accros au piano qui sont déjà au ciel

Sept pour les Baudelairiens dans leur salle de musique

Neuf pour les débutants qui savent pas jouer

Un anneau (oups !) pour le seigneur des musiciens sur son sombre trône

Au pays de Montmartre où s'étendent les Notes

Un piano pour les gouverner tous, un piano pour les trouver

Un anneau (re-oups) pour les inviter tous et dans les concerts les épater

Au pays de Montmartre où s'étendent les Notes »

(je sais ça craint)

Oui donc une fois récupérés les anneaux, pianos, sabrolasers (Dark Vador) et baguettes magiques (Voldemort), les quatre seigneurs des ténèbres tachèrent de se construire des violons (enfin un violon, deux altos et un violoncelle, isn't it ?)

=Suite au prochain épisode

- Comment vont-ils construire des violons avec 20 Anneaux, 20 pianos, 20 baguettes magiques et 20 sabres lasers ?

- Qui va finalement détruire le quatuor à cordes ?

- Va-t-on épargner Yann Tiersen (pitié !) ?

- Va-t-il arrêter les pétards ?

- Clara va-t-elle aller se coucher ?

- G Lucas va-t-il arriver avec la bobine de l'épisode 2 dans la main ?

- Euh… Va te coucher Clara

@++    Bonne Nuit et que la Force soit avec vous       Bonne Lecture ! ! !


	5. Épisode 4 : Où l’on change de décor et É...

Chroniques d'internat – Première partie

****

**Le fabuleux destin de Yann Tiersen**

NdC : Note de Clara (Vert si vous préférez)

NdE : Note de Eva (Rouge quoi)

Épisode 4 : Où l'on change de décor

Et Épisode 5 : Où l'on égare le hibou

Quelque part entre le 25.01 et le 26.02 (pas de date) 

            Hibou en provenance du premier lit qu'on voit quand on entre dans la chambre 213.

            Résumé de l'épisode précédent : oh et puis merde ! Ça me fait chier, z'avez qu'à suivre !

            Donc Yann Tiersen (qui ne comprend pas tout) d'abord se pince pour se prouver qu'il ne rêve pas puis se frotte longuement les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvre, il est déçu de revoir les mêmes personnages de conte de fées, silencieux, et qui le regardent toujours aussi fixement, mais le décor, lui, a changé. Le voilà à l'extérieur, dans un champ immense, au beau milieu de nulle part. Pippin prend la parole et crie : «Bienvenue en Nouvelle-Zélande, lieu de tour… » mais Gandalf l'arrête d'un geste de la main :

- Non Pippin ! Tu confonds les dimensions ! Il n'y a pas de cinéma en Terre du Milieu et surtout pas des hobbits en Nouvelle-Zélande !

- Je suis en Terre du Milieu ?

- Il comprend vite le gamin ! Avance le nain roux Gimli _(NdC : et après c'est moi qui mets du Yan Solo partout ! ! )_

- La Communauté de l'Anneau au grand complet, dit Gandalf le blanc, accompagnant ses mots d'un vaste geste du bras, à l'exception de ce valeureux Boromir qui nous a quitté au premier épisode.

            Yann Tiersen détaille alors chaque personnage qui l'entoure : 4 hobbits, le cavalier blanc, Aragorn, un elfe, un nain, un autre vieux tout blanc, un petit brun à lunettes, un petit roux à tâches de rousseur, une petite brune, Ewan Mc Gregor avec une queue de cheval, un chat, Dark Vador se battant à coups de sa…un chat ! ! ! Mais d'où il sort celui là ? Voyant que Yann Tiersen a arrêté son regard sur lui, le chat sur deux pattes sent le moment venu de se présenter :

- Richard ! Je sors des aventures de Lapinot !

- Merde ! J'ai pas lu Lapinot !

- C'est pas grave, c'est pas moi le héros ! Par contre je suis le plus grand fan de Star Wars ! Mr Dark Vador ! Anakin Skywalker ! Hé Dark Vador ! Dit-il en lui tapant sur l'épaule, je peux avoir un toto…un nauto…un totogra…votre signature s'il vous plaît ?

- Pfffou…tchiiiiii…Pfffou…Tchiiii…tu vois pas que je me bats avec Luke Skywalker, fiston ?

- Ah non M'sieur, vous avez mal essuyé votre casque. J'suis pas votre fils, c'est lui ! Arrêtez de vous battre, c'est votre fils !

            Dark Vador reconsidère alors son adversaire et lui tombe dans les bras

- Luke mon fils ! J'ai failli te couper la main une seconde fois ! !

- Et ma signature ?

            Suite au prochain épisode

- Dark Vador va-t-il tuer Richard (Mary) ?

- Yann Tiersen va-t-il se réveiller ?

- Clara et Mary vont-elles arrêter de harceler Eva avec des mouettes et des avions ?

- Gandalf le blanc est-il vraiment plus blanc que blanc (avec Ariel) ?

Toujours entre le 25.01 et le 26.02 

Eva a malencontreusement fait disparaître ce hibou là (Tu parles ! Tu t'en es débarrassée oui !). Mais on donnera un bref résumé : Yann Tiersen, par un hasard très hasardeux, atterrit à l'internat des carillons et est persuadé d'être enfermé dans un asile. Soudain la porte s'ouvre …


	6. Épisode 6 : Où l’on ramène Yann Tiersen ...

Chroniques d'internat – Première partie

****

**Le fabuleux destin de Yann Tiersen**

NdC : Note de Clara (Vert si vous préférez)

NdE : Note de Eva (Rouge quoi)

Épisode 6 : Où l'on ramène Yann Tiersen en Terre du Milieu pour satisfaire Eva

Le 26.02.2002 

            Hibou-express en provenance de la chambre 211

            Résumé : Eva ne voulant pas que Clara lui ramène Yann Tiersen, exige que Clara réécrive l'histoire

            Mais je me contenterais de la continuer Na ! ! ! :-þ

Donc Yann Tiersen regarde la porte s'ouvrir et voit entrer une hystérique en pull rouge (qui ressemble à Eva) et une fille en pyjama vert « impression vache » (qui ressemble à Clara). Aussitôt celle qui ressemble à Eva (que l'on appellera « Rouge ») le remarque et hurle à celle qui ressemble à Clara (dit « Vert ») :

- Non mais ça va pas la tête ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui ? Fallait le laisser en Terre du milieu ! ! !

- T'avais qu'à pas casser mon idée de quatuor à cordes ! !

- Ramène-le en Terre du Milieu ! Sinon la CPE va criser (un mec, dans l'internat des filles, de surcroît inconnu…pas besoin de vous faire un dessin )

- OK, c'est bon du calme.

            Elle se tourne et hurle « Mary ! » dans le couloir. Et là Yann Tiersen a un choc : arrive une fille avec une jupe qu'on dirait qu'elle l'a colorié elle-même (en fait elle l'a piqué à la fille qui l'avait colorié), un haut…euh…qu'elle a acheté à H&M aujourd'hui même (l'auteur s'abstient de tout commentaire) et avec un maquillage…son eye-liner a coulé on dirait (l'auteur décline toute responsabilité des commentaires de Yann Tiersen (c'est son avis ! !)). Oui donc Yann Tiersen a devant lui Mary Richard Poppins, mariée avec l'arrière-petit-fils de Mary Poppins. Rouge regarde Vert et dit : « Là franchement t'abuses ! » Vert : « On peut plus rien faire décidément ! ! »

            …Bon reprenons : Vert entreprend d'expliquer que n'ayant ni stargate, ni miroir quantique, ni portoloin, ni faucon millenium, ni serpent du petit prince, ni le temps de lui apprendre à transplaner, elle a donc fais appel à Mary Poppins New Génération…

            Oui donc Mary s'avance vers Yann et gueule (pour changer de hurle, mes héroïnes vont avoir une extinction de voix à Force (oups ! ! )) « Tissy ! Je peux t'emprunter ton parapluie ? »

Tissy répond : « Pourquoi, il fait beau ! ? ! »

(…) …(On coupe la scène mais après 2h de débat acharné entre les deux parties…Tissy finit par céder.) Oui donc Mary prend Yann par la main , monte sur le rebord de la fenêtre et appuis sur le bouton qui ouvre la parapluie (modernité oblige) et se retourne vers Yann en disant « je t'attendais Obi-wan »(*mdr* la sale influence des forums SWU (voir topic « signes qui prouvent que vous regarder trop starwars »)) reprenons…Yann Tiersen rejoint Mary sur le rebord de la fenêtre elle ouvre le parapluie, prend sa main et saute …et ils se retrouvent en Terre du Milieu. Mary repart et une voix s'élève dans le ciel « Bon maintenant j'ai fait mon boulot tu te démerdes Eva ! ». Yann Tiersen, un peu étonné et totalement défoncé tombe à genoux et crie « Dieu ! ». Une voix moqueuse retentit à coté « Il a une voix féminine ton Dieu ! » suivie d'un grognement d'approbation. Il se retourne et voit Yan Solo et Chewbacca (à cette époque il ne s'était pas encore prit une lune sur la tête)…À suivre…

- Que va faire Yan Solo en Terre du Milieu ?

- Qui aura le plus d'oscars cette année ?

- Amélie Poulain va-t-elle découvrir le musicien de son film ?

… La suite dans le prochain épisode

@+++

                        Clara

P.S. : Que la Force soit avec vous pour la suite !


	7. Épisode 7 : Où Eva essaye de se débarras...

Chroniques d'internat – Première partie

****

**Le fabuleux destin de Yann Tiersen**

NdC : Note de Clara (Vert si vous préférez)

NdE : Note de Eva (Rouge quoi)

Épisode 7 : Où Eva essaye de se débarrasser d'Aragorn Le 26.02.2002 (2) 

            Hibou express en partance pour la chambre 211, à destination de Vert

            Donc Clara a enfin écouté les sages conseils d'Eva et a ramené Yann Tiersen en Terre du Milieu. Et le voilà face à Ian Solo (j'étais sûre que ça s'écrivait avec un « i ») et Chewbacca. Là débarque toute la Communauté de l'Anneau au grand complet.

Gandalf: « Yann ! On t'avait perdu ! On a cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose de grave ! »

Yann : « Non, j'ai juste rencontré quelques folles en rouge, en vert et en parapluie. »

Frodon: « Cessez de parler mes amis, j'ai l'épée qui bleuit. »

Pippin: « Oh ! Tu fais des rimes ! »

Aragorn: « Reculez-vous les enfants, c'est une affaire d'homme. »

Richard : « Oh l'autre hé ! »

Aragorn: « Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il fout là le chat ! Les orques ont horreur des chats ! Ils vont le tuer ! !»

Gandalf: « Bon je prends les choses en main. Les Hobbits, Yann Tiersen, Richard et Chewbacca dans la forêt. Ron, Harry et Hermione vous cacheront. »

Harry : « Mais c'est dégueulasse, je veux me battre ! »

Ron: « Ah non merci, moi ça va. »

Dumbledore: « Harry ! Je ne veux pas entendre de gros mots dans ta bouche et pas de discussions ! »

Harry, à part : « Me fait chier le vieux ! »

Dumbledore, à Gandalf : « Je crois que sa colo dans le Bronx ne lui a pas été très bénéfique. »

Legolas: « Ils arrivent ! »

En raison de son extrême violence, nous sommes dans l'incapacité de raconter cette scène.

Quand Yann Tiersen et les autres sortirent du bois, ils ne trouvèrent plus un seul orque mais tous les gentils étaient là et en vie. À peine eurent-ils le temps de souffler que Saroumane apparut

Saroumane, s'adressant aux hobbits : « Lequel d'entre vous est porteur de l'Anneau ? »

Frodon, désignant Yann Tiersen : « C'est lui ! »

Yann : « Ah ! Le menteureux ! »

Richard : « Oh l'autre hé ! »

Saroumane : « Ce sont les petites personnes qui portent l'Anneau ! Je le sais !

Frodon : « Bah il est pas très grand. »

Apparemment convaincu par l'argument (très fort) de Frodon, Saroumane s'enfuit avec Yann.

Legolas: « C'est pas gentil d'avoir fait ça. »

Aragorn: « Et merde ! Il va encore falloir le sauver ! »

Frodon: « Je suis désolé, je ne recommencerais plus. »

Pendant ce temps chez Saroumane…

Saroumane: « Dis-moi qui porte l'Anneau. »

Yann : « Non ! »

Saroumane: « Je suis désolé. Tu vas être soumis à la torture. Je t'obligerai à lire toute l'œuvre de Proust jusqu'à ce que tu parles ! »

Yann : « Nooooooooooooon ! ! »

Saroumane : « Et si tu ne dis rien, tu auras un cours de français avec Mme Vallon, un cours de latin avec Mme Mills et un cours de pompes avec Mr Laroche ! »

Yann : « Noooooon ! ! ! !»

Pendant ce temps au sein de la Communauté

Aragorn: « Aaaaaaaah ! »

Legolas: « Quel est ce cri terrifiant qui déchire mes oreilles ? »

Dumbledore: « Qui ont de fort jolies pointes d'ailleurs. »

Aragorn: « Je suis tombé tout entier dans les orties ! Mes pouvoirs comme ceux de Gandalf n'y peuvent rien. Je suis perdu. »

Gandalf: « Appelez son infirmière personnelle. »

Ian Solo sort alors le nouveau Nokia 10210.

Gimli: « Ouah ! T'as le nouveau Nokia ! »

Ian Solo : « Hé ouais ! Regarde, je peux aller sur Internet même quand je suis dans une autre galaxie »

Gimli : « Trop bien. »

Ian Solo : « Allô Allô. Arwen ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Ton mec est tombé dans les orties, il te demande. »

Arwen : « Sans dec' ? J'arrive tout de suite. »

Gandalf: « Aragorn, le devoir de sauver Yann Tiersen nous appelle. Tu es en sécurité ici. Nous t'abandonnons contre notre gré. »

Aragorn : « Allez sauver le pauvre innocent qui lit Proust en ce moment. Bonne Chance. Legolas, c'est à toi de le sauver, je suis hors-jeu. »

Ian Solo : « Si ça vous dérange pas, il faut que j'aille sauver Luke Skywalker, il fait pas un pas sans moi. »

Et c'est ainsi que Ian Solo et Chewbacca disparurent. À suivre…

- Legolas arrivera-t-il à temps pour sauver Yann des griffes de Proust ?

- Et Yann survivra-t-il à ses tortures ?

- Est-ce que Eva finira enfin par faire son devoir de français sur Diderot ?

- Saroumane aime-t-il les glaces à la vanille ?

            Et plein d'autres questions encore…

                                   La suite très bientôt

                                                                       Eva

P.S. : Satisfaite ?


	8. Épisode 8 : Ou Clara se venge d’Eva et f...

Chroniques d'internat – Première partie

****

**Le fabuleux destin de Yann Tiersen**

NdC : Note de Clara (Vert si vous préférez)

NdE : Note de Eva (Rouge quoi)

Épisode 8 : Ou Clara se venge d'Eva et fout un beau bordel

Le 27.02 2002, au CDI de la galaxie Baudelaire 

            (Bon anniversaire à Lisa dit Sirius dit Mor Atar…)

Reprenons notre passionnante histoire :

            Toute la Communauté prend la direction de la porte des étoiles pour retrouver Yann Tiersen qui a été enlevé par Saroumane et amené sur la planète « Proust ». Ils courent, accompagné d'un gars appelé Forrest (non là t'exagère Vert !) jusqu'à que quelqu'un gueule « Arrêtez ! ». Ils s'arrêtent (of course !) et voient quelques humains en face : (Par ordre d'apparition) l'esprit de J.R.R. Tolkien, J.K. Rowling, G. Lucas, les auteurs de Lapinot… enfin tous ceux à qui appartiennent les persos présents. Rapide appel. Aragorn et Arwen rejoignent tout le monde. Yan Solo et Chewie aussi. Puis J.K. Rowling commence à parler : 

« Non mais ça va pas la tête Albus ! Comment veux-tu que j'écrive le tome 5 si tu embarques tous les héros !

- Mais… euh, répond Dumbledore …

- Ça suffit ! Privé de glaces au citron pendant deux tomes ! », hurle l'écrivaine. 

            Puis elle agite son crayon et fait apparaître quelques balais. Les héros de Harry Potter partent, tristes de ne pas connaître la suite de l'histoire. Puis Richard repart dans les aventures de Lapinot. Après une discussion ardue, Tolkien convainc le réalisateur de la porte des étoiles de faire revenir Saroumane et Yann Tiersen. Puis on fait disparaître la porte des étoiles (ça fait tache en Terre du Milieu !). G. Lucas pique sa crise car à cause de Yan Solo il a perdu 2 millions de dollars parce qu'il n'a pas pu faire l'épisode XXXVII. Ils montent dans le Faucon Millenium après que Chewie ait tenté d'étrangler G. Lucas…

(suite écrite dans la chambre 211)

            En bref il ne reste plus que les personnages à Tolkien …et Yann Tiersen. Mais mettons d'abord un peu d'ordre. Tolkien sort son bâton et commence à arranger ce foutoir.

« Les orcs là-bas ! Revenez à la vie. »

« Les 2 hobbits là-bas... allez, partez avec les orcs. »

« Saroumane tu retournes à Orthanc ! »

« Gandalf tu retournes dans la Moria, t'es un peu en avance sur le scénario ! »

« Frodon, Sam… Allez hop, direction Mordor… »

« Aragorn, tu laisses Arwen, tu devrais pas la revoir avant le tome 3 d'abord ! »

« Legolas, tu remets ta perruque, Gimli aussi, et vous partez à la poursuite des orcs…mais laissez leur un peu d'avance. Aragorn vous rejoindra quand il aura ramené Arwen chez elle. »

            Toute la petite compagnie se sépare.

Reste Yann Tiersen.

J.R.R. Tolkien regarde Iann (Na !)

Iann regarde J.R.R.

Dark Vador regarde ses bottes (oups, ça n'a rien à faire là ? ! ?   ! )

- Que va devenir Yann Tiersen ?

- Le tome 5 d'Harry Potter va-t-il sortir ?

- Dumbledore survivra-t-il sans glace au citron ?

- Et Mary Poppins dans tout ça ?

            Suite au prochain épisode

(Bonne Chance pour trouver la suite ! ! ! T'avais qu'à pas l'appeler Ian Na ! :-p)

                                                                                                                                 Clara


	9. Épisode 9 : Où l’on change encore de déc...

Chroniques d'internat – Première partie

****

**Le fabuleux destin de Yann Tiersen**

NdC : Note de Clara (Vert si vous préférez)

NdE : Note de Eva (Rouge quoi)

Épisode 9 : Où l'on change encore de décor

Le 28/02/02 dans la chambre 213 

RESUME : Clara a fait dégager tout le monde et Eva se retrouve bien emmerdée.

…Et l'esprit de Tolkien disparut. Legolas, Aragorn et Gimli se retrouvèrent avec Yann et …Forrest Gump ! ! Et oui ! Tout le monde sauf moi l'avait oublié celui-là ! 

Aragorn : « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? On ne va quand même pas recommencer le livre ? »

Legolas : « Je crois que Maître Tolkien ne nous a pas laisser le choix ! »

Forrest : « Maman disait : « On a toujours le choix » »

Aragorn : « S'il te plaît, Forrest, on sait ce que disait ta mère, j'ai vu le film. »

Yann : « Et moi j'ai lu le livre et je veux pas aller me battre contre les orques (=que ! ! ! ). »

Gimli : « Il faut aller chercher Merry et Pippin. »

Aragorn : « Mais non ! Ils ont pas besoin de nous pour s'en sortir ! »

Legolas : « Je crois qu'une armée d'orques nous fonce dessus. Courez ! »

Yann : « Cours, Forrest ! Cours ! »

            Et Forrest courut. Il courut si vite qu'il ne s'arrêta même pas quand ils furent hors de danger et s'enfonça dans la forêt de Lothlorien.

Gimli : « Espérons qu'il s'arrêtera pour rencontrer Dame Galadriel. Pfffuh ! Il en a de la chance ! »

            Et voilà nos quatre héros, seuls au monde. Mais …

Un drôle d'oiseau descend vers eux et se pose avec grâce sur un parterre de feuilles brunes.

« Saluuuuuuut ! »

Yann : « Ah messieurs, je vous présente Mary Poppins ! »

Mary : « Appelez-moi Mary tout simplement. Si on changeait d'air ! »

Yann : « Et on va où ? »

Mary : « Donnez-vous tous la main et vous verrez bien. »

            Et pouf ! Ils disparurent.

            Ils se retrouvèrent tous les cinq dans un long corridor éclairé à la bougie dont les murs étaient couverts de tableaux.

Aragorn : « Qu'est-ce que c'est silencieux ! »

Mary : « Ça ne le sera plus très longtemps… »

Legolas : « Où sommes-nous exactement ? »

Mary : « Si Harry ne vient pas à toi, tu iras à Harry. »

            Et sans plus d'explications, elle disparut.

                                                                                  À suivre…

- Où nos héros sont-ils exactement ?

- Qui est Harry ?

- Est-ce que Forrest a rencontré Dame Galadriel ?

- Est-ce que Clara est satisfaite ?

- Et Dark Vador dans tout ça ?


	10. Épisode 10 : Où Clara n’écoute toujours ...

Chroniques d'internat – Première partie

****

**Le fabuleux destin de Yann Tiersen**

NdC : Note de Clara (Vert si vous préférez)

NdE : Note de Eva (Rouge quoi)

Épisode 10 : Où Clara n'écoute toujours pas les sages conseils d'Eva et envoie nos héros ailleurs…

Le 6/03/02 (c'est l'anniversaire à ma maman ! ! ! ) 

            Résumé : Eva, en éternelle chiante et pointilleuse, laisse à Clara la suite d'une histoire bidon (je rigole -)). Mais elle ne connaît pas le pouvoir de Clara quand Charlotte la fait chier en SVT… (Strictement rien à voir avec le sujet sinon que les nouveaux persos de cette épidose sont © Charlotte Lancini durant le cours de bio d'avant Noël je crois …)

            …Et soudain  apparut BCJ ! (Dit Big Charlotte Jedi pour les intimes), habillée d'un costume de superman retravaillé avec bustier et petite jupette -)_(NdC : maintenant c'est petit débardeur moulant, mini jupe, chaussures de petit enfant avec des chaussettes à carreaux qui remontent jusqu'aux genoux et une cape rouge avec une doublure à cœurs…sans oublier la super-mini-radio-tuba…). Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, BCJ (dit aussi Charlotte) a accompli de hauts faits comme dévergonder les Clara en Histoire des Arts, SVT et Physique. Elle est l'auteur d'une théorie mondialement connue sur l'art nouveau contemporain moderne et…Bon ta gueule le barde, j'en ai marre ! ! _

Oui donc BCJ apparaît devant eux et fait un baisemain à Legolas (eh oui, t'as de la concurrence ! ! ). Puis elle fait appel à Mary pour ramener Gimli et Aragorn en Terre du Milieu… Enfin elle regarde Yann Tiersen et Legolas et leur dit : « Votre mission, si vous l'acceptez : m'aider à délivrer les petits poneys et à retrouver les 7 sabr**o**lasers (oui, c'est un O) qui formeront un arc-en-ciel qui les ramènera au pays magique. ». 

Yann Tiersen s'évanouit de désespoir et Legolas est obligé de lui donner des claques pour le réveiller. Yann se relève d'un bond et dit : « C'est un chouette son ça ! ». Il cherche dans ses poches et ne trouve que son césar enveloppé dans du papier journal (faut pas l'abîmer non plus, c'est le premier (Yann est un gars particulièrement méticuleux)) et commence à composer une musique (au passage, le bruissement du papier journal est pas mal aussi … :-)). Un raclement de gorge l'interrompt (NON TU FERAS PAS DE ZIKS AVEC LES RACLEMENTS DE GORGE ! ! ! ) et il se voit obligé d'abandonner son boulot. 

Puis BCJ reprend : « C'est le méchant Xzorg Xzorg qui les a enlevés. Venez, partons pour le pays imaginaire récupérer la poudre magique de la fée clochette pour pouvoir aller jusqu'au Royaume Maléfique du Méchant Xzorg Xzorg (dit aussi RMMXX (ça fait aussi Réunion des Musées Mondiaux de Xzorg Xzorg ou Raclette Multifonctions de MoulineX pour Xylophone…)). Après une cruelle scène de combat insoutenable entre BCJ, Peter Pan et la fée clochette, BCJ récupère la poudre magique et nos héros s'envolent vers le RMMXX (Legolas a pas trop de mal à voler, il vole tout seul la moitié du temps et Yann est tellement dans les nuages à cause des pétards que …). Lorsqu'ils atterrissent, un lieu de désolation les attend. Tout le pays a une teinte gris noir. Ils avancent vers le château de Xzorg Xzorg mais ils sont arrêtés par Princesse Charlotte Maleine, dit PCM (mais personne ne sait que c'est elle), la fille du méchant Xzorg Xzorg, ici incognito.

BCJ lui demande : « A quoi songez-vous Uglyane ? »

PCM : « Je songe à la Princesse Maleine. »

BCJ : « Vous dites ? »

PCM : « Je songe à la Princesse Maleine. »

BCJ : « Vous connaissez la Princesse Maleine ? »

PCM : « Je suis la Princesse Maleine. »

BCJ : « Quoi ? »

PCM : « Je suis la Princesse Maleine »

BCJ : « Vous n'êtes pas Uglyane ? »

PCM : « Je suis la Princesse Maleine. » 

(…) et après 14000 fois « Je suis la Princesse Maleine », BCJ dit : « Mais vous êtes morte ! »

Et là le méchant Xzorg Xzorg apparaît et dit à BCJ : « Je suis ton père ! Princesse Maleine Charlotte n'est autre que ta sœur jumelle ! Et je suis le plus puissant ! Na ! ! ». 

BCJ garde la tête froide et regarde Xzorg Xzorg d'un regard de glace et lui dit : « Tu es Dark Vador. » Ce à quoi il répond : « Je suis le MÉCHANT XZORG XZORG ! ! ! ! ». Après 3 heures de débat acharné ( Tu es Dark Vador - je suis … - Tu es Dark Vador - …), Xzorg Xzorg s'avoue vaincu et meurt, laissant un des sabrolasers de l'arc-en-ciel en possession de Big Charlotte Jedi.

            A suivre …

- Que va devenir la Princesse Maleine, sœur de BCJ (note de l'auteur : elle meurt à Bonlieu jeudi soir à 20h30 ! ! )

- Et Yann Tiersen ? Va-t-il écrire une ballade contant les exploits de BCJ ?

- Legolas va-t-il épouser BCJ ?

Dans le prochain épisode… Bonne chance et que la Force soit avec vous ! ! !

Little Clara (au pays de Big Charlotte)


	11. Épisode 11 : Où un beau gosse question d...

Chroniques d'internat – Première partie

****

**Le fabuleux destin de Yann Tiersen**

NdC : Note de Clara (Vert si vous préférez)

NdE : Note de Eva (Rouge quoi)

Épisode 11 : Où un beau gosse (question de point de vue) point le bout de son nez

Le 19/03/02 

Suite du hibou complètement tordu de Clara au pyjama vert, chambre 211

Yann Tiersen, ébloui par la beauté du sabrolaser laissé par le méchant XZORG ZORG (« tiens à l'exception du X, ça fait vachement penser à un méchant d'un certain film de Luc Besson joué par un certain Gary Oldman »… « euh…Léon ? » « Perdu ! » « …euh…le Grand Bleu ?…euh…La Grande Vadrouille ? » « Pfff ! Rendors-toi Aragorn ! »). Revenons à nos moutons. Depuis qu'en l'an de grâce 1977, le petit Yann a découvert la Guerre des Étoiles, il n'a eu qu'une envie : posséder un sabrolaser ! Alors, Yann, ému, caresse cette petite poignée de sabrolaser et fait apparaître une lame … violette ! Oui mesdames et messieurs, une lame violette ! Mais c'est un sabrolaser magique et à peine Yann Tiersen a-t-il eu le temps de prendre la position du Jedi, le voilà transporter en Terre du Milieu !

Yann Tiersen au milieu de la Terre du Milieu (oui, c'est fait exprès !) avec un Gimli qui ne sait plus ce qu'il a mis dans sa pipe, un Legolas complètement abasourdi, une BCJ toujours maîtresse de la situation (quoique là…) et une princesse Maleine qui pleure (J'ai perdu mon petit chaaat !), mais surtout le voilà en face de Frodon, lui-même en personne. Ah le traître ! La lame bleue de Frodon et le sabrolaser de Yann s'entrechoquent. Quelles jolies couleurs ! !Et quels jolis sons ! Yann sort le papier journal qui entoure sa Victoire de la Musique pour y noter quelques notes (ça aussi c'est fait exprès !). C'est alors qu'ils voient accourir vers eux un très beau et grand jeune homme portant un jean en dessous du caleçon (c'est la mode des humains de la planète Terre) et un long pull trop grand. Il se jette dans les bras de Frodon.

« Casey ! J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu ! Oh ! Mais tu es peut-être contaminé ! Beuaah ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à tes pieds ? Et c'est quoi ces fringues ? J'ai l'impression que t'es encore plus petit qu'avant…Sniffe ! T'es sûrement un alien ! »

Et il lui tendit un petit bâton blanc

« Josh.

- Oui ?

- Tu t'es trompé de plateau.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui »

(Quelle recherche, quelle subtilité dans les dialogues !)

Josh reprend : « Je te jure qu'ils me poursuivent ! Je les ai vus ! ! »

Alors Frodon baisse les yeux sur son épée. 

« Messieurs. Je crois qu'il va falloir courir très très loin d'ici.

- Eh ! Mesdames, aussi !

- Merde BCJ, tu me coupes dans ma belle phrase ! »

Yann Tiersen, envahi par l'esprit du Jedi, brandit son sabrolaser et dit :

Y.T : « La Force est en nous. Battons-nous jusqu'au bout ! Oh, ça rime hé ! »

BCJ : « Alors dans ta quête mes supers-pouvoirs seront tiens. »

Leg : « Et mon arc sera tiens »

Gim : « Et ma hache. »

Leg : « Pourquoi tu dis jamais la fin de ta phrase ? »

Gim : « Parce qu'il faut pas se répéter dans un bouquin ! »

Leg : « Ah. »

Josh : « Ben, y'a mes stylos si vous voulez. »

Frodon : « Ça sera toujours ça de gagné. »

            Et ainsi notre fière armée fait face à l'assaillant orque, à l'exception de  Princesse Maleine qui pleure dans un buisson à la recherche de son chat. On ne va pas répéter que la violence du combat nous incite à ne pas le conter en raison du choc qu'il pourrait provoquer mais bon vous n'êtes pas cons, vous avez sûrement deviné ce que je voulais dire par cette courte phrase qui, rappelons-le, dans cette histoire n'a pas grande importance étant donné que les héros sortent toujours vainqueurs et que les orques se font toujours avoir.

            En raison de l'heure tardive, 17 h, il faut malheureusement que je vous quitte afin de vaquer à mes occupations mais rassurez-vous je n'oublierai pas les traditionnelles questions que nous posons à la fin de chaque épisode de cette longue série chevaleresque qui…

Frodon : « Abrège, putain ! »

Josh : « Ce que Frodon veut dire par là c'est que tu en écris trop et que tu dois te dépêcher d'en finir afin que tu puisses tranquillement vaquer à tes occupations et que nous puissions nous reposer après la rude bataille que nous venons de mener…

Frodon : « Abrège Josh ! »

Gimli : « Je tiens à préciser que j'ai tué 33 orques et que Legolas, lui, n'en a eu que 30 ! »

            Euh…Où en étais-je ? Ah oui. Laissons donc ces messieurs se disputer le nombre des victimes et passons aux questions :

- Josh et Frodon vont-ils établir un véritable dialogue ?

- La Princesse Maleine va-t-elle retrouver son chat ?

- Combien d'orques Legolas et Gimli ont-ils tué ?

- Josh va-t-il accepter de m'épouser ?

- Et Harry Potter dans tout ça ?

                                                                       La suite au prochain épisode…

Eva


	12. Épisode 12 : Où l’on finit notre histoir...

Chroniques d'internat – Première partie

****

**Le fabuleux destin de Yann Tiersen**

NdC : Note de Clara (Vert si vous préférez)

NdE : Note de Eva (Rouge quoi)

Épisode 12 : Où l'on finit notre histoire

Le 25/03/02 

Hibou express très express de Vert qui arrive pas à réviser sa bio à cause des idées qui lui passent par la tête et un vieux proverbe dit :

« Quand les Legolas commencent à courir sur vos feuilles sous forme de potentiel d'action, ça veut dire qu'il faut faire chier Eva avec des hiboux à la con ! » (Quel beau proverbe ! Et dire que c'est moi qui l'ai inventé ! Oups je me suis trahie !)

            Bon passons. Après cette dure bataille aux images atrocement sanglantes, et des longues phrases à la Eva, nos héros trouvent une grotte pour passer la nuit. C'est horrible ! Il y a eu des blessés : Legolas a perdu un bout de sa perruque (c'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas pu tuer beaucoup d'orcs, il la cherchait !) et Frodon n'arrête pas de déconner depuis 20 minutes. Mais là c'est différent, je crois qu'il a piqué un des stylos à Josh…Heureusement que c'est pas arrivé pendant le tournage ! D'ailleurs Josh est très occupé à obtenir remboursement (Ah…non ! Pitié ! Pas taper ! Je te rembourse Josh promis !…). Et BCJ s'occupe de Legolas. Ça fait une heure qu'on ne les a pas vus…

« On devrait peut-être aller les chercher, hasarda Yann, non ? »

Réponse de l'auteur : « Non, ce n'est pas la peine ils se débrouillent très bien tout seuls, tu peux me croire…

            La nuit passe et le lendemain, on fait le compte des héros :

Il nous reste : (La Princesse Maleine a retrouvé son chat et BCJ l'a gentiment ramené chez elle)

- Yann Tiersen et son sabrolaser magique

- Legolas (t'as du rouge à lèvres sur le front ! ! )

- Gimli

- Frodon (- Bah pourquoi on dirait que tu t'es fait attaquer par des orcs ? – Rien du tout je t'assure, juste un petit problème avec Josh…)

- Et Josh qui est actuellement en train d'écouter « Black Hawk Down » avec son baladeur 

(Putain quels machos, y'a pas de filles ! )

            Nos héros commencent à explorer la grotte. Tout à coup Yann Tiersen voit un bouton avec un voyant rouge contre un mur. Il appuie dessus. Le voyant passe au vert et une porte s'ouvre. À l'intérieur se trouve une princesse allongée par terre, avec une robe blanche et de très jolis pains aux raisins en guise de coiffure. Les réactions des héros sont variées :

Josh : « Tu crois qu'elle a fumé quoi pour être dans cet état ? »

Gimli : « J'aime bien les pains aux raisins ! ! ! »

Legolas : « … » (en fait il essaye de faire partir le rouge à lèvres)

Frodon : « Oh…C'est la belle au bois dormant »

Et enfin Yann Tiersen : « Je suis Yann Tiersen et je viens pour vous sauver ! »

Ce à quoi Leia répond (oui, c'est elle, tu crois que j'allais finir sans la faire apparaître une fois ? ! ? ) : « Tu remplaces Luke Skywalker ? Et je suppose que lui c'est Chewbacca (elle montre Gimli) et lui Yan Solo (au choix Josh, Frodon ou Legolas). Bon allons-y alors ! »

            Elle se déniche un blaster, tire et hop, tous dans le conduit à ordures ! Après un dianoga et tout la compagnie (pour plus de détails, cf. épidose 4 de starwars : un nouvel espoir), nos héros s'enfuient de l'Étoile Noire et échappent à Dark Vador (trop occuper à cirer son casque). Note : Josh s'est découvert une vocation : piloter LE Faucon Millenium (c'est comme un avion sauf que ça va plus vite et que ça a des lasers et des torpilles à protons)

            Donc au passage il y a un combat insoutenable (je viens de me rendre compte que depuis le premier hibou j'emploie toujours cet adjectif, je devrais peut-être changer non ?) entre Dark Vador et Obi-wan Kenobi

Je m'explique : (en fait c'est un ancien hibou inachevé =demandez à Mary =Annexe 1) Gandalf découvre grâce à Harry Potter le sens du mot « mot », boit de la liqueur orque pour s'en remettre et elle (la liqueur) est tellement forte qu'il décolle de Terre du Milieu pour …atterrir sur Obi-wan Kenobi sur Tatooine et le tuer sur le coup. Pour ne pas fâcher GL (Georges Lucas), il prend sa place et joue son rôle. Mais lors du combat avec Vador, il se fait engueuler par l'esprit d'Obi-wan et est obligé de lui laisser la place. Obi-wan veut reprendre son combat mais il a oublié qu'il était un fantôme et pouf ! Tout (les fringues et le sabre) tombe par terre ! Obi-wan boude et Gandalf repart avec Harry venu le chercher avec l'équipe de Stargate. = au final tout finit bien pour eux !

            Revenons aux autres : ils atterrissent dans une jolie forêt. Il y a une jolie cérémonie et y'a des médailles pour tout le monde : Yan Solo, Chewie, G.Lucas, Leia, Forrest, Josh, Richard, Mary, Laetitia, tous les héros du Seigneur des Anneaux et de Harry Potter et dites moi si j'en oublie ! Et surtout Yann Tiersen ! Si on l'oublie on est dans la merde !

Et après ils font la fête avec les ewoks (Yub yub commandant ! (blague réservée aux initiés de SW, surtout les fans de l'escadron spectre))

Et tout le monde retourne chez lui tout content chez lui !

Bon d'accord c'est un happy end à l'américaine ! Et alors !

Et ainsi s'acheva le fabuleux destin de Yann Tiersen, qui retourna chez lui pour écrire un nouvel album, grâce aux nouveaux sons qu'il avait connus et ron…zzzzz…quoi vous dormez ? Bon tant pis il n'y a qu'une chose à dire : FIN

PS : Sur qui on se défoule maintenant Eva ?                                                                Clara

_Moi je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : Clara t'as encore piqué un stylo à Josh Harnett ! ! !_

_                                                                                                                                 Eva_

_NdC__ : il paraît que la fin est pas claire du tout alors je précise : primo j'étais en train de réviser ma SVT quand je l'ai écrite, et donc je me suis un peu embrouillée et sinon deusio je voulais leur faire refaire tout l'épisode 4 de Starwars à leur sauce à nos héros mais je l'ai oublié et Frodon n'a pas détruit l'Étoile Noire… Tant pis …Ce sont des choses qui arrivent hélas très souvent…_


	13. Annexe : les aventures de Gandalf

Chroniques d'internat – Première partie

****

**Le fabuleux destin de Yann Tiersen**

NdC : Note de Clara (Vert si vous préférez)

NdE : Note de Eva (Rouge quoi)

Annexe : Les Aventures de Gandalf

Hello Mary ! Bon, tu m'as dit le mot « mot », donc voici les potins du soir : d'abord la déf. : Élément de la langue constitué d'un ou plusieurs phonèmes et susceptible d'une transcription phonique comprise entre deux blancs ! Passionnant non ? Donc pour revenir à nos potins, Harry venait de découvrir le sens du mot « mot ». Profondément choqué par sa découverte, qui lui avait infligé un terrible mal de cicatrice (… Vous l'avez compris, le mot « mot » n'est autre que V …aïe… ouille… c'est bon j'arrête ! ).Oui enfin bon, il informa Gandalf de sa découverte. Lui aussi en resta bouche bée et demanda un fort remontant à un orc. Il ne le regretta pas. Il fut aussitôt expulsé par la force du Whisky orc sur Tatawouine…(changement de feuille)

Donc je continue : Tatawouine, euh non c'est Tatooine en fait. Et donc Gandalf amortit sa chute sur un vieil ermite, Ben (non pas ton frère) Kenobi et la tua sur le coup (pour une fois que Ben n'avait rien vu venir avec la Force…). Gandalf fouilla les poches de l'ermite et trouva un sabrolaser et son mode d'emploi, et un script de cinéma. Se rendant compte qu'il venait de gâcher le travail d'un jeune (à l'époque) réalisateur, il se servit du sabrolaser (après avoir lu le mode d'emploi) pour tailler sa barbe et ses cheveux puis piqua les fringues de l'ermite pour passer inaperçu. Et il en profite pour apprendre le script. Puis il suit le script comme il peut, improvisant des fois, mais on ne peut pas lui reprocher, le cinéma n'est pas courant chez lui. Enfin arrive le duel Dark Vador vs Obi-wan (enfin Gandalf des fois que t'aies pas suivi…). M'enfin au début, ce duel ça l'amuse beaucoup mais bon après, voilà, ça devient ennuyeux, il ne peut pas lancer de zoulis éclairs (c'est pas son rôle)… Enfin bon… La suite bientôt…

_NdC__ : Voilà, c'est l'exemple type de ce que j'écrivais aux filles de ma chambre alors forcément Eva était jalouse -) C'était vraiment un début. J'en avais aussi écrit un sur Dark Vador volant le Cd des musiques du seigneur des anneaux et… Mais c'est pas moi qui ai l'original et de toute façon c'est encore plus tordu !_

_Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce voyage dans nos délires d'internat, et au plaisir de vous revoir pour la deuxième partie. Commentaires, critiques, on accepte tout, même les chèques et les cartes bancaires, et les fleurs et les demandes en mariage -)_


	14. Comme dans les films, le générique de fi...

Chroniques d'internat – Première partie

**C'était :**

LE FABULEUX DESTIN DE YANN TIERSEN

Avec : (par (dés)ordre d'apparition)

Yann Tiersen,

Sa femme et le petit Elliot

_From Harry Potter :_

Harry Potter

Hermione Granger

Ron Weasley

Albus Dumbledore

_From Lord of the Rings :_

Frodon

Sam

Merry

Pippin

Gandalf

Aragorn

Legolas

Gimli

Saroumane

Arwen

_From Star Wars : _

Dark Vador

Luke Skywalker

Obi-wan Kenobi (vieux ET jeune)

Yan Solo

Chewbacca

Leia

_From Forrest Gump :_

Forrest

_From Merlin l'enchanteur :_

Merlin

_From Stargate :_

L'équipe SG-1

_From The Faculty :_

Josh Harnett

_From__ « la réalité » :_

JK Rowling

JRR Tolkien

G. Lucas

Le réalisateur de la Porte des Étoiles

Les auteurs des aventures de Lapinot

Mme Tiersen

Le petit Elliot

_From__ l'internat :_

Clara-Vert

Eva-Rouge

Laetitia au parapluie ultra moderne

Mary Poppins

_From__ les délires de Charlotte :_

Big Charlotte Jedi (BCJ)

Xzorg Xzorg

_From__ « La Princesse Maleine » :_

Princesse Maleine

Et bien d'autres encore……

Voilà, c'est enfin fini !

A la prochaine 

Vert (et Rouge)


End file.
